ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tessellate
Tessellate is an upcoming 2016 fighting video game created by Illusion Works for the Pacifico, which primarily focuses on Tess and Tiffany. It follows the story of Tiffany's life, and how she became distant from her mother. When her hometown became threatened by the reign of destructive glowing creatures, Tiffany knew she had to do something to stop them, and after following several clues, she knew that it was connected to her very peculiar and mysterious past. The main music theme for the game is Trouble by Natalia Kills. Gameplay Tessellate is an open world fighting game. During the game, Tiffany, the main protagonist, can learn different combinations to attack with. At the beginning, she just has singular punches and kicks, but later on her combat skills become more developed with upgrades, allowing Tiffany to attack more powerful enemies. Her abilities are powered up through Tess Tokens, a collectable currency in the game, which unlock new combos to her melee attacks and to her ranged attacks with the Revolvise. Revolvise The Revolvise is the main weapon Tiffany uses in the game. There are many different add-ons for the weapon which give the bullets extra conditions or make them more effective against certain enemies. You can find a whole list here. Tess Tokens Attacks are powered up through Tess Tokens ''that you collect throughout the game. There are thousands of them throughout the game which you can collect. You can also win them from mini games and one-hit kills against enemies. There are also quick time events in the game, which can effect the outcome of the game. Completing them is almost always the correct path to take, but there may be a time when not completing a quick time event can lead to a better ending. Plot The game's story is set out through episodes, which all form together collectively to make a coherent story. There are ten episodes in total. Episode 1: Genetics In a heavy disguise, making her appearance completely hidden, Tess approaches a large door. It is the darkest day of the year, and a large breeze cuts through the air, revealing some of Tess' purple hair. She covers it back up in her hat, looks around to confirm her suspicions, and enters the building. Inside, there are many different and unique scientific experiments, some of which look expensive and very important. She looks around cautiously, looking for something specific. She notices a giant machine in the back of the laboratory, making her remove her glasses in glee. The machine seems to be related to gene manipulation. She enters the machine, and activates it successfully. She creates a plate which has her exact genetic code on, and places it inside another machine. The machine works perfectly, and creates a human in seconds, however, she suddenly hears police sirens in the distance. Suddenly, a flash of red and blue are sent through the gaps in the blinds, forcing Tess to escape from the lab. She leaves her disguise and takes a lab coat with her instead. She manages to get to the roof quickly, and jumps down to the back of the lab, and runs off into the woods. Episode 2: Sirens As the sirens are getting louder and louder, the person in the machine wakes up. The young girl is startled by the sirens, and opens her eyes alarmed. She notices her surroundings, and looks around the lab with caution. She grabs the disguise from the coat rack that previous held a lab coat, and quickly tries to find some way to get out of the lab. The police beat down the door, and she hides in the machine. The police officers swarm into the building, and ultimately realise there is a small girl trapped inside the genetic machine. The girl awakens suddenly, and looks around as the police officers stand near, gazing into what seems like a magical occurrence. The glass suddenly shatters, and she begins to attack the officers one by one. ''While not being a boss fight, there are a lot of enemies to fight here. Police officers aren't the hardest enemies to defeat, but they are able to paralyse with their tasers and make you dazed. They will constantly regenerate, so the main mission here is to make you way through the lab and to find a way to escape from the building entirely. Through interacting with different machines on different floors, the door to the roof is unlocked, allowing you to progress. The girl eventually finds her way to the roof of the building, and tries to block the door as best she can with random items on the roof. Flashes of blue and red shock her from below. She frantically looks around the roof for the best means of escape, and notices a forest at the back of the lab. The police officers eventually break down the roof door, and she jumps below to the opening of the forest. Without a hesitation she dashes into the forest as fast as she can, as the siren noises become fainter and calmer the deeper she travels. Episode 3: Change Quite a lot of time has passed since the lab incident. The girl, now older (around age 10) and named Tiffany, is happily living in the city's orphanage. We see her playing with the other kids in the orphanage, and with some older children as well. They all play sports together, and enjoy the company of other children in the same situation as them. We see her on the night in her own bed, as the kind lady who runs the orphanage reads her a gentle bedtime story. Due to never having a mother figure in her life, she heavily looks up to Ms. Fletcher, the carer. We fast forward to the future, where Tiffany is 17 years old. She and Ms. Fletcher are waving goodbye to the last person in the orphanage that isn't Tiffany. Tiffany then begins to talk to Ms. Fletcher about all the good times she has had at the orphanage, and hopes that one day she can have a family of her own to do those things with. Without trying to put a damper on the mood, Ms. Fletcher does inform Tiffany that the orphanage is closing down very soon due to the lack of funds the orphanage has received recently. Suddenly, many screams and terrorised groans are heard from all over the street, leading to the orphanage door being suddenly destroyed by a glowing green creature. The creature attacks Ms. Fletcher, and she screams for Tiffany to leave immediately in order to escape harm. Tiffany begins to tremble, and she runs to the back door in regret. Suddenly, more glowing creatures begin to surround the back garden, making Tiffany stay inside. Gameplay takes over here. Tiffany will have to attack any glowing creatures that come near her. The main goal is to escape, similar to the first "mission". Tiffany has to make her way to the first floor of the orphanage, and unlock the window in order to make her way onto the roof of the neighbouring garage. '' Tiffany barely escapes the orphanage, and looks around for anything she can use to escape even further from just the roof. She notices a motorbike parked outside a neighbour's garage, and swiftly runs across the street in order to fetch it. Lucky for her, the keys are still in the bike, and she somehow manages to ride the motorbike away. While travelling she looks around and begins to notice the atmosphere of the avenue becoming darker and darker, as more robots invade houses. Episode 4: Options She begins to question her options, and decides to head towards the train station in order to leave town for the meantime. However, as this plan is assembled in her mind, the motorbike runs out of gas. She notices a glowing green thing in the distance and becomes anxious. The spec moves closer and closer to her, until it is clearly noticeable as an alien looking figure, which soon tries to attack her. ''Here the objective is to fight the green glowing creatures, and find the way to the train station of foot, while defeating the enemies that show. The path to the train station is pretty linear, and this is the first time the game map is present. You can't explore too much of the game right now. She manages to find the train station, and luckily everything appears to be functioning as normal. She buys a ticket and sits down at one of the seats near the tracks, waiting for the train. A masked person comes and sits next to her, and begins to speak. They explain that Tiffany has a higher purpose in life, and for the sake of the world, she would need to move two seats back. Looking confused, Tiffany moves anyways, and the person leaves. Suddenly, the train arrives, and comes off the track, crushing the three rows of seats in front of Tiffany. More of the glowing creatures emerge from the train, and Tiffany begins to panic. She looks around and notices a note on the seat next to her, and picks it up with trembling hands. The note states: "Nice to know you still trust me. You need to find a concrete weapon, and use it immediately to stop the violence. Good luck in this life." With her punches and kicks, Tiffany can look around the train station, and will have to defeat any glowing creatures she runs into. They are harder to defeat than police officers, but have no other status effects that they can deal to you. With even more confusion setting in, she quickly leaves the train station to avoid any fatal errors. As the screams and cries from people in the train station ring, Tiffany runs into a strange girl at the entrance. She is walking around quickly and seems to be completely stressed out. She calms the girl down, and she introduces herself as Kimiko. They quickly become friends, and Kimiko trusts her with a new weapon called the Revolvise, which is a customised revolver that can have several adaptations to make it fit for every situation. The pair then begin to fight alongside each other. Episode 5: Crisis Kimiko suggests to explore around the city, and to see what they can find together. Here you have free roam over most of the map. However, once you reach the Museum on the map, the rest of the episode's events will commence. While travelling you can find a new blowtorch add-on for the revolvise, which allows you to use fire-based attacks. After exploring more of the city, the duo reach a Museum in the centre of the city. They hear some strange noises inside, and decide to enter to try and get closer to finding out some more answers regarding the green creatures and other abnormal occurrences. Tiffany enters first, and they immediately see one of the creatures interacting with a machine's keyboard. They seem to be typing in some code into the computer. The creature turns around and laughs, it then presses a button on the keyboard and one of the fossilised monsters comes to life. The monster roars as it proceeds to attack. The first boss battle of the game begins. The fossil monster has more health than normal enemies, and will naturally require more hits to defeat. At the beginning of the battle, you receive a water based add-on for the revolvise, which unlocks water based attacks. '' After defeating the boss, Tiffany chases after the creature that activated it. It leads her and Kimiko to a specific enclosure within the Museum, where they see broken statues of world leaders and other important people. The creature runs off, but Tiffany becomes more interested in the message left behind at the scene. It predicts that something bad will happen to whoever reads the message, and that their life will be changed forever. Kimiko suggests that they leave the Museum, since there's nothing left for them to discover. The pair leave, but Tiffany becomes more weary. Episode 6: Trouble The girls reach a standstill. They have no other leads to follow, and decide to explore more the city and defeat whatever creatures they come across. Until, they hear an explosion in the distance, and one of the towers in the distance catches on fire. The girls look in shock before running to the scene. As they get closer, they notice a person laughing at the destruction of the building, and the utter chaos the world is beginning to fall into. She stops laughing sharply, and states that she can sense people around her. She turns around, and she looks shocked. The person begins to talk to the duo casually. Tiffany pulls out her gun, and begins to question the person exploding the buildings. They respond saying that the normal life is too boring, and that causing chaos is much more fun than stuck being unhappy in a dead end job. The person then introduces themselves as Leire. Leire confirms that she is not the one who created the glowing creatures swarming the city, and that she has more important things to do than take over a remote city, like destroying you. ''The second boss battle of the game begins. Leire has really high health and high attack, which makes her a very difficult boss to defeat. The fire add-on is the best attack method, as it can set the oil on the ground on fire, and damage Leire incredibly. '' After defeating Leire, she states that things won't always be in her favour. She disappears in a shroud of dust, and appears behind Kimiko. Leire then picks her up, and runs off into the distance with her. Tiffany hears her cries, but cannot see a thing because of the dust. Tiffany begins to run in the direction of the screams, but by the time the dust fades, so does Leire and Kimiko. She looks in the distance to see if she can notice anything, and she sees a building that seems somewhat familiar. She takes a couple of steps forward, and the ground begins to shake. Episode 7: Empty The ground continues to shake. Some buildings begin to fall, and the roads become more and more cluttered with rubble. The earthquake begins to subside, and Tiffany begins to worry about how to find Kimiko. She decides to try and find the familiar building first, and work from there. After searching for a none destroyed route, Tiffany eventually finds her way to the building. There is a large heavy door, and the building itself looks run down, as if it hasn't been used in a while. She walks into the building, and crosses some old looking police tape, before seeing various machines. She continues to walk around slowly, and places a hand on one machine in particular. She recognises the machine from early childhood. She then blows the dust off of the label on the machine, and reads it as "gene machine". She gasps in shock, and starts to think very carefully about why she's remembers the machine. Suddenly, glowing creatures begin to pile into the building. She begins to panic as they come closer and closer, until she suddenly remembers the escape route she took last time. ''Here you have to be quick. You will be swarmed by the glowing creatures if you don't make your way to the roof quick enough. The route is more complicated than the first time due to the earthquake, so you will have to be light on your feet if you hope to escape unharmed. Tiffany makes it to the roof. She looks at the ground below and many glowing creatures are surrounding the building. She shoots at them from a height, before many more climb to the roof via the staircase. She jumps down from the roof the moment she sees an opening, and manages to escape the lab. She notices the same logo used for the lab on another tall building in the city, and decides to explore there next. Episode 8: Radar Meanwhile, on the rooftop of an opposing building, Leire is on a communication device with a notebook and pen in the other hand, filling it with Tiffany's movements across the city. She explains to the person on the phone that watching her is so much more fun without any other distractions getting in the way, and that this is probably the simplest task she has even been given. She begins to doodle in the notebook as the other person on the phone talks to her, and she nods in agreement. She hangs up the communication device, and begins to further focus on the movements of Tiffany. Tiffany continues to make her way to the building, and Leire realises where she is trying to go. She quickly tries to create a diversion, by making noises near other abandoned buildings. One of the diversions attracts Tiffany's attention, and while she is being distracted, Leire plants a bomb on the door to the building in the hope that if Tiffany tries to get close to the building again, she'll die as a result of the explosion. Leire continues to follow Tiffany around the city, marking her movements in turn. She is forced to hide in a tree when Tiffany goes near a river, which is filled with contamination. She begins to piece together more of the origin of the creatures, assuming they came from being contaminated with radiation. She hears rustling coming from a tree in the background, and pulls her gun at the noise. Suddenly, a notebook drops to the ground with doodles of Tiffany and her movements. She states that if they don't show themselves, she has no hesitation to shoot up the tree, as Leire falls out of the tree as well. With gun pointed accurately at Leire's forehead, Tiffany begins to question Leire and where her intentions lie. Leire replies, saying that she works for the conductor behind all of the disasters in the city, and is the henchman in the operation. Leire states that she will explain no more or do anything else until Tiffany defeats her again in battle. Another boss battle against Leire. This time, all her stats are boosted and she has a special ability which makes her immune to all elemental bullets, which means you need to use other add-ons instead like the paint add-on or the brick add-on. '' Tiffany then demands that Leire comes with her to explore the building, to which she reluctantly agrees. They approach the building, and Tiffany asks that Leire enters first. Leire looks awkward, and Tiffany states that she already knows what'll happen if she approaches the building. She takes a rock from the ground, and moves a few paces back, and throws the rock perfectly at the door, causing a small explosion. Leire then explains that Tiffany is smarter than she looks, and Tiffany laughs in response. Episode 9: Lies Tiffany and Leire continue to discuss more about the whole ordeal with the glowing creatures and how the planet slowly descended into chaos. Leire states that she doesn't want to speak on behalf of her leader, who can probably explain it better, but she explains that the reason wasn't to kill Tiffany specifically. She further explains that she always wanted Tiffany specifically to survive throughout all the destruction in the city, which surprises her incredibly. Leire then explains that the creatures were created to help the leader with their plan of taking control over the city. She then explains that if the plan were to proceed any further, it could bring the end to countries all over the world, and that she can't even justify letting someone else take full power when she would most likely be tossed aside at the leader's earliest convenience. They come to a stand still when a code is needed to enter the next floor, and Leire explains that it is more than likely the leader's birthday. She inputs 0109 into the code checker and it is green-lit, allowing them to advance. They reach the penultimate floor of the tower, and a huge glowing creature is shown guarding the door to the next flight of stairs. Leire explains that Tiffany will have to defeat it in order to advance, and that she can't help due to how weak she is at the moment. ''The creature is immune to all of your pre-existing bullets, so Leire gives you a new add-on, the bomb bullets. The bomb bullets are extremely useful in this boss fight, as they do damage and create distance between you and the enemy. '' Tiffany defeats the creature, but it tries to attack her once more before it dies. Leire notices before Tiffany does, and she jumps in the way of the attack, taking full damage from it. She falls to the ground onto her knees, but is still alive. She looks up at Tiffany, and a faint smile emerges onto her face. She explains that it has been an honour to fight against her during the apocalypse, and tells her she feels so much better knowing that someone capable is about to restore order to the world. Tiffany then smiles in response, telling her that she's glad that she managed to come to her senses. The large garage-like door opens up behind them, and a piercing sadistic grin greets the girls, sending shudders down their spines. Tess. Episode 10: Fate Tess sits proudly atop a purple throne. She looks down on the pair and laughs in glee. She explains that she's so glad she finally got to meet the star of the show. Tiffany and Leire look at each other confused, while Tess stands up and approaches the pair. "So, you finally made it? And you needed help from one of my workers? Pff-hahaha! You're more inexperienced than I thought!" Tess states. Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Are you gonna explain to me who you are then? So much for a dramatic reveal..." "You have a real bad attitude, youngin'. Disgracing your elders with your ignorance and lack of respect..." Tess replies, with a colder tone. "This isn't fun anymore Tess! You always have to be one step ahead of everybody, and it takes all of the fun out of everything!" Leire shouts. Tess plays with her hair in an innocent fashion. "So that's your motive for bringing her here? To try and bring an end to my fun? My, you are one selfish gal." Tess replies. Tiffany clears her throat, and then pulls her gun, aiming straight for the centre of Tess' head. "Now, you. Tell me what the hell is going on here, I demand answers." She states confidently. Tess takes a few steps closer, "Fine. You have my arm twisted. It's simple really, I've always hated this town, and then I found out that you so happened to live here, so a light bulb lit. Why don't I put her to the test and remove humanity's trash at the same time? Eliminate the filth created on this planet, and to see whether you are as worthy as you're supposed to be..." Tiffany begins to slightly sweat, and she lifts the gun once again to Tess' head, with her hands trembling. "What the HELL are you talking about psychopathic bitch!?" Tess then fully approaches her, and gives her a tender hug. "For you, Tiffany, are my daughter." Tiffany's eyes become large, as Tess proceeds to kick Tiffany in the stomach. "And now, you will prove your status." ''The final boss, the hardest of them all. Tess uses a huge range of melee and ranged attacks, and is hard to hit due to her new ability, glitching, which makes her immune to attacks for a small time. Rapidly attacking is the best strategy for this battle, as well as making sure she doesn't regenerate health, which is interrupted through a brick attack, or multiple normal attacks (minus marshmallow). '' Tess falls to the ground, on her hands and knees. She begins to shudder after Tiffany takes emotionless steps towards her. She looks up, and Tiffany has the gun pointed in the centre of her head once more. Tiffany clears her throat once more. "What was your true intentions when creating me?" Tiffany states with a cold tone. "I...I wanted a daughter...to raise as my own. I wanted to be able to be the reason for some right in the world. It's not in my nature to do some good, but I can say with confidence that you're the best thi-" Suddenly, the ground begins to shake again, and some of the roof caves in. A rope falls through the gap in the roof, and Kimiko descends to Tiffany's astonishment. Kimiko takes a deep breath, "Thank goodness we found you, Tiffany! We need to get out of here now, there's a rescue team that are helping all people out of the city!" She looks around, and notices the other two girls. "There's only enough room in the helicopter for us, so you'll have to leave these two behind I'm afraid." Tiffany shrugs, "Gladly." Kimiko grabs onto the rope once again, and tugs on it twice to signal the pilot. She then grabs Tiffany's hand, and helps her to grab onto the rope herself. Leire tries to get back onto her feet to grab onto the rope, and manages to snag the end of the rope. She is propelled into the air along with Tiffany, but begins to lose her grip on the rope. Tiffany notices, and grabs her hand, and pulls her up higher on the rope with a smile. Tiffany hangs onto the rope with one hand, gun in the other. She mutters under her breath, "Sorry, mother, but the answers will die here, with you." She fires a bullet at the building, and it begins to crumble quicker than previously. The whole building crumbles to rubble rapidly, as Tiffany and Leire leave silhouettes against the setting sun. ---- After some time has passed, with the day turning into night. Amongst the rubble, a silhouetted being finds Tess stuck under a few rocks, and they manages to move them all with ease. They pull Tess from the rubble, and put her on their back. After some time of walking, Tess manages to wake up. She looks around confused, and then realises she on somebody's back. "...What's...going...on?" "Shh, shh. You need to rest. You're very weak right now, but don't worry, you'll be yourself again soon. Please try to rest up, you suffered a big injury back there." They explain. Tess tries to reply, but falls back into unconsciousness. The camera pans away from the pair, as several stars begin to rise behind them. The End. Game Modes Story Mode: Tessellate Tessellate's story mode is self-titled. It follows Tess and Tiffany in a world that is slowly becoming more and more dangerous as time passes. You can read the synopsis of the story under the plot header, with the respective episodes. Origins: Tess Origins: Tess is a short novel which explains everything about Tess and her life. It explains everything about her multiple personalities too, including Vermilion and Grieve, and the stand off the personalities had together. Origins: Tiffany Origins: Tiffany is presented as a scrapbook. The Scrapbook has all of Tiffany's memories stored in it, and shows many different points in her life, as well as basic descriptions relating to the time of the photo being taken. Profiles In Profiles, you can view all the profiles for characters that are in the game or affiliated. They are the same as the character descriptions that you can see in the Characters header below. Characters Due to being set in during/post apocalyptic times, there aren't too many main characters in the game. However, below are detailed profiles on the characters that are the main focus in this instalment. ---- Soundtrack The Soundtrack for Tessellate features ten songs, all of which relate to the messages in the game somewhat. It features more indie music than previous soundtracks, all of which were recorded specifically for this project. The main single, Trouble, became a hit and charted high with the help of Roulette Records, the record label the album was released with. The majority of songs on the track list charted somewhat, including Tip of My Tongue, Anyone But You, Fantasy, Lying Too, Dark Paradise and Alarm. The album was also met with commercial success, which helped promote the game even further. A new music video was created for the main single, Trouble, surrounding on the events of the game featuring Tiffany and Tess. ---- Reception The game was initially teased on August 15, through a quote saying "There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you. Some stories are just destined to be told and retold, thousands of times over.". It was overlooked by most people, and didn't gather much attention. The game was later teased briefly by the announcement of Illusion Works working on something somewhat big, that will drop sometime soon. A countdown started on the creator's website, which created more buzz for the anticipated project, and a week later, the game was released, on the same day as Tess' birthday. Trivia *Originally, Tessellate was planned to be a killing game similar to that of DESPAIR, however, this idea was scrapped and the concept was pushed over to create DESPAIR instead of Tessellate. *The sixth episode title of the game's story mode, ''Trouble, is taken from the main music theme of the game. *The game was released on Tess' birthday, as well as the creator's birthday. *Tess, as a character, was the last major Illusion Works property to receive a remake, although her original franchise, Radioactive, received a reboot before her. *The glowing creatures in the game are a reference to Radioactive, due to the creatures being feral and radioactive. ---- ---- Category:Video Games